A tactile input interface is commonly known in the industry as a touch screen. Touch screens are growing in popularity and usage as a means for navigating and using a smart device, such as a personal computer, personal data assistant, or mobile phone. Thus, a user may input commands to devices via a tactile input, which may be a user's finger or a stylus configured to interact with a tactile input interface, e.g., a touch screen. Therefore, touch screens are often sensitive to small changes in input as a user moves a finger or a stylus, yet remain rugged enough for repeated use in varying conditions as well as for transport and shipping in lower pressure and colder conditions than what a device including the touch screen may typically experience after being deployed for use. For example, touch screen devices may be shipped in a cargo hold of an airplane that experiences both lower pressures and lower temperatures at higher altitude.
Although conventional touch screens may include requisite sensitivity for typical use, they often do not have a design that may be suited to withstand lower pressure environments or colder environments that may exist during transportation and shipping. Thus, conventional touch screens are subject to failure during these shipping conditions.